charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1
Valhalley of the Dolls Part 1 is the 112th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide A DJ is interviewing Phoebe at a beach bash sponsored by his radio station. The DJ says, as if in a letter to her column, "There's this woman I like and if I ask her out, I'm afraid she'll say no. What should I do?" Phoebe is unaware of her new power of empathy, but it kicks in and she answers, "Well why don't you ask me and find out?" to the delight of the crowd. Chris is in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows and taking notes when a Valkyrie opens a portal and enters. The Valkyrie asks, "What's taking so long?" They are holding Leo prisoner in Valhalla. Chris is up to something and needs Leo out of the way. He and the Valkyrie kiss before she portals out. Paige has a new job walking about a half dozen dogs and not having an easy time of it. Piper is in a strangely happy mood in spite of having lost Leo. Paige and Phoebe thinks this is unusual for Piper. A Trok demon shimmers in and Piper tries to freeze him but blows one of his heads off instead. Phoebe vanquishes the demon with a spell. They learn only afterwards that Chris can't heal. Phoebe realizes that Piper is sad in spite of her apparently happy mood. The sisters want Chris to go up and find Leo, but then Chris admits that Leo is missing. Phoebe breaks the news to Piper, who seems unperturbed. In Valhalla, a newly arrived warrior in camouflage fatigues is locked in a bamboo cage with a man in armor. Both have swords and small metal shields. They fight, and the man in camouflage is wounded. The Valkyries remove him for healing. The armored man takes off his helmet and is revealed to be Leo. Paige is scrying for Leo, using a world map and even pictures of the planets, when Phoebe senses Chris's nervousness. Chris tries to discourage them from finding Leo, but the sisters are determined. The DJ stands Phoebe up, but she tracks him down and in the resulting conversation she becomes aware of her new power. Paige suspects that Leo has altered Piper's memory. Paige tries to restore it with a spell, but ends up wiping Piper's memory. She doesn't remember her name, or Wyatt or Paige or Chris. She accidentally blows up a fixture. Paige finally scries for Leo, and she and Phoebe orb to Valhalla over Chris's objections. They find Leo in the bamboo cage, and soon after, two Valkyries attack. Leo throws two short swords, which strike the Valkyries' back. Leo warns the sisters to leave before the other Valkyries arrive. Paige and Phoebe find the page for Valkyries in the Book of Shadows. Realizing that they're good, they wonder why they have Leo. Chris tries again to discourage them and the sisters wonder why he knows so much. He says they need a warrior's soul to get close to the Valkyries and one of their pendants to enter Valhalla undetected. Chris orbs to the site where a policeman has been shot. A Valkyrie arrives to claim his soul, but Chris kills her and takes her pendant. Paige and Phoebe approach Darryl; they need to borrow his soul for a couple of hours, promising to return it; he refuses, of course, but Paige hits him in the back with a potion, leaving his body and soul separated. Chris puts the pendant on Piper; with her memory blank, he easily convinced her that she really is a Valkyrie. Chris has brought two more pendants for the other sisters (and presumably killed two more Valkyries to get them). The sisters portal into Valhalla; the other Valkyries don't recognize them, but they release Darryl and are accepted. Darryl faces Leo in the bamboo cage. They circle each other, each unwilling to attack. Finally, at the urging of the Valkyries, Darryl lunges at Leo. He knocks Leo's helmet off and Piper recognizes him. Leo counterattacks, punches Darryl and tells him to stay down. Piper's memory is restored, and shortly after the sisters Leo and Darryl escape, Piper and Leo argue. She is angry that Leo left and that he messed with her memory. He explains that he was going to reverse the spell slowly, but that somebody put him in Valhalla and he couldn't. Phoebe's empathy kicks in and she scolds and punches Leo; the noise attracts attention. Paige opens the portal but Piper won't go through. The others escape and some warriors follow them through the portal. Power Usage * Phoebe / Empathy / Chad Carson (The Radio Show Host) / Beach * Chris / Telekinesis / Dominus Trinus page / Attic * Chris / Telekinesis / Tracer Demon page / Attic * Chris / Telekinesis / Necron page / Attic * Mist (Valkyrie) / "Appear" / Herself / Attic * Mist / "Disappear" / Herself / Attic * Chris / Orb / Himself / Beach * Paige / Orb / Herself / Sidewalk * Paige / Orb / Herself / Sidewalk * Chris / Orb / Himself / Sidewalk * Chris / Orbs / Paige & Dogs / Manor * Phoebe summons the Trok Demon * Trok Demon / "Appears" / Himself / Manor * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Trok Demon's Head / Manor * Trok Demon / Sonic Wave / The Charmed Ones / Manor * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Manor * Mist / "Appears" / Herself / War Zone * Mist captures the Soldier's soul in a bottle. * Mist / "Disappears" / Herself / War Zone * Phoebe / Empathy / Shelia / P3 * Phoebe / Empathy / Darryl / P3 * Freyja turns the Soldier's spirit corporeal on Vallhalla. * Valkyrie locks the cage door in the cave. * Phoebe / Empathy / Chris / Manor * Phoebe / Empathy / Chad Carson / Beach * Phoebe / Empathy / Chad Carson / Beach * Phoebe / Empathy / Girl Child / Beach * Piper / Molecular Combustion / Vase / Conservatory * Wyatt / Telekinetic-Orb / Pacifier / Conservatory * Phoebe / Empathy / Paige / Conservatory * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Conservatory * Wyatt / Force Field / Himself / Conservatory * Paige / Empathy / Warriors / Vallhalla * Valkyries / Telekinesis / Phoebe & Paige / Cave * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Leysa / Creates Vortex / --- / Eighth Street Sewer * Chris / Orbs / Himself / Eighth Street Sewer * Chris / Telekinesis / Leysa's Heart / Eighth Street Sewer * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Alley * Paige / Orbs / Phoebe / Piper's Room * The Charmed Ones walk out of the Vortex in Vallhalla. * Valkyrie locks cage door. * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Cave * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Cave * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Vallhalla * Phoebe / Empathy / Piper / Vallhalla * Paige opens up a vortex in Vallhalla. Book of Shadows # Dominus Trinus is a page before the Salato matina page. # Sabato matina is opposite the Tracer Demon. # Tracer Demon is a page before Necron. # Necron is the page before Trok Demon. Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words :of the witches :The secrets we hid :in the night :The oldest of Gods :are invoked here. :The great work of :Magic is sought. :In this night and :in this hour, :I call upon the :Ancient Power. :Bring your powers :::to we sisters three! ::We want the power! ::Give us the power! Tracer Demon Trok Demon :A monstrous two-headed :demon who generates violent :waves with his roars. he can :only be summoned while on an :earthly plane and can be :vanquished by this spell: :From other worlds far and near :let's get him the trok out of here. Valkyries :A powerful race of demigoddesses who scout :the battle grounds for dying Warriors then :take their souls to Valhalla where they :prepare them for the final world battle. Spells # Phoebe casts the Trok Demon vanquishing spell. # Paige tries to scry for Leo. # Paige creates and casts the Memory Spell on Piper. The spell backfires and erases Piper's memory. # Paige tries to scry for Leo with Wyatt. Trok Demon Vanquishing Spell :From other worlds far and near :let's get him the trok out of here. ::~Cast by Phoebe Memory Spell :Powers and emotions tied, :a witch's heart is where it hides, :Help her through her agony, :bless her with her memory. ::~Cast by Paige Potions # Paige uses a potion to induce a coma on Darryl in the Alley. # Paige uses a potion to unlock the Cage door in Vallhalla. Magical Artifacts # The Valkyries possess a bottle that captures souls. # Phoebe has a bottle that captures souls. Evil Beings # Trok Demon Vanquished # Phoebe vanquishes the Trok Demon with a spell. Good Beings # Freyja, the leader of the Valkyries # Mist, a Valkyrie # Kara, a Valkyrie # Leysa, a Valkyrie Lost # Leo kills 2 Valkyries with swords. # Chris kills Leysa. # Chris presumably kills 2 other Valkyries for their pendants. Notes thumb|300px|right|Valhalley of the Dolls Wb Trailer * As later mentioned in the second part of this episode, five weeks have passed since the events in Oh My Goddess Part 2. * Darryl and Shelia have a son named Darryl Jr. * Phoebe recieves her third power in this episode: empathy. This power was seen in Primrose Empath, and because of what Prue went through, Phoebe fears what might happen to her, though Leo reassures her later that it won't happen to her as she was supposed to receive this power, whereas Prue was not. * This is the third and final time that Phoebe receives a new power. * Chad, the speaker that interviews Phoebe in the beginning of the episode, works for KQSF network, the same that exposed the Charmed Ones in All Hell Breaks Loose. * Phoebe is the only one to have more then two witch-powers. If you count all powers, Paige is the only one to have more than three. * Despite appearing in the Season 5 Finale, this episode marks the first official appearance of Drew Fuller as a member of the show's main cast. * Alyssa Milano cut her hair "pixie style", and will be seen like this for the rest of Season 6. * Rose McGowan lightened her hair since last season. * Holly Marie Combs has much longer bangs than in the previous episodes. * Despite several references to Jason, Eric Dane does not appear in this episode. * This is the first of the two-hour episodes not to feature the shorter opening titles consisting of the glowing triquetra as first seen in Charmed Again Part 1; instead the normal Season 6 opening credits are used. * The WB promo title of the episode is "Valkaryie Vixens" External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 601